


Darcy Lewis & Co.

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gay Rights, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kitten Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prank Wars, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of Darcy Lewis as she interacts with various Marvel characters.</p><p>This is the <a href="http://ghostling.tumblr.com/post/136629548151/four-word-prompts-please-come-with-me">list of prompts</a> that encouraged this oddball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Please, come with me."

**Author's Note:**

> **My mind wanders.. so sue me! Well, not really, but can you blame me? I can hardly write chapter fics anymore that revolve around one main plot or anything. I now prefer ONE-SHOTS, so yeah.  
> **   
>  **I've never written 'ficlets' based off of prompts, but I found some that intrigued me on tumblr so here's my try at it. Hopefully each chapter should remain short, sweet and funny (or short, angry and heartbreaking. I haven't decided yet), but these WILL be short if I have anything to say about it. Try to enjoy!**   
> 

**pre- Darcy/Bucky**

" _Please, come with me._ "

Darcy's curled in the corner, her entire body trembling with a mixture of sleep deprivation, starvation, torture and now even more fear than usual since loud explosions started to shake the entire building she's been kept in for God knows how long. The man standing in all black tactical gear and dark hair falling into his eyes- crouching now- is trying to make himself seem less of a threat, and it's the gleaming metal arm that gives her pause when he steps into the dim light. She knows someone- _of someone_ with a metal arm.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, but we need to leave. Now."

"I- I know you."

"Do you?" His lips faintly twitch. "That makes one of us."

Darcy gulps. "James- B-Buchanan Barnes. But Steve c-calls you Bucky."

"Steve, huh? From what little I remember from before, dames seemed to stammer around him or call him Captain Rogers. Not Steve."

She huffs a laugh at his raised eyebrow and then grimaces when she jostles a most likely broken rib. "He's like a brother. Don't let your mind wander too far, Sarge."

"Well, alright then. Punk's always wanted a little sister." His forehead scrunches and eyes go a little distant, but then he's smirking at something he's clearly just remembered. "I remember he used to, uh, _I used to_ make him babysit my sisters. He complained, but I think he secretly loved it."

"Yeah? I-I'll be sure to tease him if I get out of here."

"You mean _when_ you get out of here, doll face. I didn't blow up this entire building for the fun of it. Now come on, lets get you out of here." Bucky offers his hand and Darcy doesn't hesitate to take it. When he pulls her to her feet and she stumbles into the dim lighting so he can really get a good look at her, his jaw clenches and nostrils flare in anger. "If anyone's still alive upstairs, I'll be sure to make their death slow and painful."

"My hero," she mumbles tiredly. "Now hurry up, Buckster. I have a hot shower calling my name to wash off all this blood, followed by a super duper comfortable bed that I'm willing to share with you if you finally hand yourself over to your BFF."

"Well if I'd known that was an option upon coming in, I'd have turned myself in a long time ago." He smirks down at her because even covered in her own blood, sweat and tears, Darcy Lewis is one hell of a knockout.

 


	2. "You're always number one."

**Darcy & Wanda**

" _You're always number one._ " Wanda can't meet Darcy's gaze, the younger brunette having finally been called out on her negative behavior ever since Darcy started dating Pietro. "You get that, right? I mean, I know I joke and call myself Piet's number one, but that's all it is. A joke. You and Pietro were all you had for the longest time, and I'm definitely not trying to come between the two of you."

"But you already have," Wanda sulks.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but that was never my intention."

Finally looking up, Wanda frowns at Darcy when she hears the truth in her words. "Truly?"

"Yes! If you had just given me the time of day and not stomped out of the room every time Piet and I got the teeniest bit of affectionate, you would've realized that you didn't lose a brother.. but you gained a sister. Or a new best friend if me suddenly being a sister figure is too fast for you."

Wanda's studying Darcy's features, doing her best to keep her powers at bay and read the girl before her as best as she can without violating her rights. And apparently she sees what she hadn't seen before because all the anger and resentment seem to drain out of her, and her shoulders slump in defeat. "I am sorry. I didn't- I shouldn't have-"

"Apology accepted," Darcy readily grins. "You're forgiven, but it's not forgotten and you totally owe me right now." Wanda suddenly looks overly wary and Darcy's quick to squash that feeling. "No, no, no. Don't look like that. When I say you owe me, I mean that you are now going to be subjected to spending time with me so you can see first hand that not only am I here for your brother, but I'm here for you, too."

"You don't have to do that."

Darcy shrugs. "I want to. It's been a long time since we've had a girl's night in around here and I think it's about time you really get to spend time with me and the other females you now live with. Jane makes the best margaritas, Pepper orders in the perfect foods, Natasha gives the best facials and I give the best manicures. Come on, Wanda, what have you got to lose?"

Faintly grinning, the younger brunette hesitantly loops her arm with Darcy's and starts to head for the elevator. "You had me at margaritas, but you are telling my brother that it was your idea for his little sister to steal his girlfriend away for the night."


	3. "I can't do this."

**Darcy/Thor/Jane; Darcy & Loki**

Darcy lays panting, skin slicked with sweat from their evening activities and a heavy heart. Jane and Thor are merely a foot away from her in the king sized bed, panting as well, but clinging together is post-coital bliss.

When entering this relationship, Darcy had been warned not to give her all, but she listened to her heart and fell in deep. Jane was with her once- head over heals in love, that is- right after Thor had first left to deal with his brother when the Destroyer nearly leveled Puente Antiguo. She was heartbroken and Darcy was there to pick up the pieces, but then London happened and Darcy was left behind again. However, Jane seemed to realized that she loved both Darcy and Thor after a while, and it was only after everyone had settled down at Avengers Tower did Jane suggest they try a polyamourous relationship.

Thor and Darcy agreed because there had been a slight attraction between the two of them, but after the first couple of weeks it was obvious that Jane and Thor were really only in it for _Jane and Thor._ Darcy was suddenly being left out when it counted the most and her heart couldn't take it anymore.

" _I can't do this._ "

Not giving Jane or Thor much more notice, Darcy flings the sheet off her body and climbs out of bed. Her panties and bra are easily found on the floor, her shirt is a lost cause, but her sweater is in perfect condition. And it's just as she's clipping her bra behind her back does Thor and Jane finally take notice.

"Darce? Where you going?"

"I'm leaving."

Jane frowns. "So soon? But-"

"But nothing, Jane," she finally snaps. Darcy takes a moment to glare at the two still in bed, she then tugging on her sweater and looking for her shorts. "I'm done, okay? This- _us!_ \- was never going to work out and I was stupid to even think so in the first place."

Not finding her shorts quick enough, Darcy huffs and groans and tugs the hem of her sweater lower to cover herself as she sniffles. Thor sits up, frowning. "Are you unwell, Darcy? Maybe we should-"

"I'm fine, Thor! Just peachy." Having given up on her shorts, Darcy yanks opens the bedroom door and stomps out. Thor and Jane are quick to follow, the both of them wrapped up in bed sheets. Before she can reach the apartment door, however, Darcy whirls around to let them have a piece of her mind. "You know, everyone warned me about entering this relationship. _Everyone!_ Steve, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Loki- even Loki!" She screams. "They told me I'd never be on equal footing with Thor or with you, Jane, but I scoffed at them and told them they didn't know what they were talking about. Jokes on me, huh?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Jane asks, eyes teary. "Where is all this coming from?"

"From here," Darcy yells as she gently slaps a hand over her heart. Wiping away her own tears, she continues on while still staring at Jane. "I'm just- I'm tired of being heartbroken. You will never love me as much as you love Thor and you, Thor, will never love me as much as you love Jane." Jane sputters in denial, but Thor surprisingly doesn't correct her as he sports a small guilty frown.

"Darcy, I lo-"

"Don't. Just don't, okay?"

A swirl of green flashes to Darcy's right and Loki materializes from thin air. He's much healthier and saner now-a-days, but half of the Avengers are still cautious around him. "Have you made up your mind?" He asks, staring down at the curvaceous brunette.

"Yes," she mutters sadly. "You promised me an adventure and I think it's time I take you up on that offer."

Loki pauses a moment to stare smug as can be at his brother even as Jane tries her best to glare at him through her tears, but then Loki steps closer to Darcy to wrap an arm around her waist and his stare turns fond for a brief moment. "As you wish, my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Loki definitely had different motives for telling Darcy that her relationship with Thor and Jane wouldn't work out. And if you're confused, go ahead re-read those last five words ;)**


	4. "I won't let you."

**Darcy & Tony & Steve & Bucky**

" _I won't let you._ "

"Kid, get out of the way."

Darcy's standing between Tony and Bucky, her father's arm raised and palm out as an Iron Man gauntlet whirs to life, ready to fire. Steve had come to her as a friend when he found Bucky broken and confused, and Darcy promised to help them as much as she could. Only when Bucky started to settle in somewhat decently, the video of Howard and Maria Stark's murder went anonymously viral, and Tony saw **red**.

"It's not his fault," Darcy tries again. "Dad," she stresses, eyes pleading. "It's. Not. His. Fault."

"Stark," Bucky frowns. "I-"

"Shutup!" Tony snarls. "You don't get to talk. Not to me," he fumes.

Bucky clamps his mouth shut and Steve grasps his friend by the wrist to pull him back towards him.

"Dad-"

"Don't, Darce. Just don't." Tony shakes his head. "We all saw the video. We saw how he," he grits out, pointing at Bucky. "viciously murdered-"

"JUST STOP IT!" Darcy yells, chest heaving. "I'm well aware who was in the video ending grandma and grandpa's life, but it wasn't him. You know that, right? Barnes was just the unfortunate puppet and you need to realize this was all HYDRA's fault and not Barnes'. He would never do that. They were friends before HYDRA scrambled his brains."

Tony's own chest is heaving, gaze hard and cold as he stares daggers over his daughter's head at the object of his rage. Some part of him knows Bucky's not at fault, but the more angrier and hurt part is just looking for someone to blame and since Bucky is currently in the same room.. well, it's easier to take his anger out on the weapon used to kill his parents.

"It really sucks that we all found out this way about Howard and Maria, but until you can wrap your head around the fact that Barnes is innocent in all this.. I'm shutting you down."

"Shutting me down?" Tony sneers. "You really gonna pick Barnes over your own family?"

"In this instance, yeah," she gulps. "Your anger's clouding your judgement." Then frowning, Darcy squares her shoulder and looks into the nearest camera. "JARVIS, initiate beta-alpha-omega 0-2-1-1-8-8."

A couple second pass and then, " _Code accepted, Miss Stark,_ " JARVIS informs her.

The gauntlet on Tony's hand whirs once more before the light in his palm goes dark. Several locks start clicking all around the lab and Darcy scrambles back while pushing at Steve and Bucky as Tony gapes around his lab in disbelief. It's only when they're outside the lab doors does she sigh in relief, the door slamming shut just as Tony starts throwing tools and breaking stuff when he realizes his suits are all on lock down as well.

"What just happened?" Steve blinks in surprise.

"He's on a timeout for the next half hour," Darcy admits. "So we have thirty minutes to gather what necessities we need and then I'm taking the two of you to my home away from home while we give Tony enough time to cool off."

"Doll, you don't have to do that," Bucky frowns. "He's your father and I'm just- a weapon."

"You are James Buchanan Barnes; Howling Commando; best friend to Steve Rogers and hopefully future friend of mine," Darcy informs him. By now, Natasha and Clint have flanked her giving the excuses that Natasha's tagging along for Darcy's protection and Clint's there to lend an ear since he's been brainwashed as well and understands what Barnes is going through. "So you're gonna suck it up, pack some clothes, and come spend the next month or so with me and the rest of your friends while my Dad finds his chill."

Bucky glances at Steve, but Steve can only chuckle in response and shrug. Then glancing back at Darcy, Bucky sighs. "Well if we're gonna be friends, you can start by calling me Bucky."


	5. "Maybe I'm just crazy."

**Darcy & Jane & Bruce; pre- Darcy/Clint**

" _Maybe I'm just crazy._ "

"Mhm."

"No, seriously. I think I might be crazy. Or this lab is haunted."

"Yeah."

"What?"

"What?"

Darcy glances at Jane- the petite astrophyscist still scribbling away on the whiteboard. "You're not even paying attention, are you?"

"What? Of course!" A few seconds pass. "Not really, but come on! Can you blame me? I'm on a roll here."

"You're always on a roll," Darcy grumbles and Bruce snorts. "But seriously," she continues on even if her friend isn't paying attention. "Something's definitely going on. I leave something in one specific location and when I turn my back, it's in a totally different spot than where I left it. Ghosts, Janie! We're dealing with ghosts!"

Jane snickers, but continues on and it's Bruce who sighs. Pulling the glasses from his face, he rubs at his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't think ghosts are your problem here, Miss Lewis. Just.. watch."

Darcy shuts her mouth and watches as Bruce gathers up harmless chemicals and powders, he grinning when Darcy suddenly turns wary and quietly assures her that she has nothing to worry about. The powder is emptied into a glass vial followed by a liquid and when the ingredients start fizzling, Bruce walks directly beneath a vent while gathering up a broom stick.

"Oh no," he deadpans. "I mixed the wrong chemicals. Quick. Hurry, lock down the lab."

Darcy blinks owlishly and then as quick as can be, Bruce knocks in the vent cover with the broom stick before tossing the vial into the vent. There's a thump, a muffled _ow, fuck!,_ and then hurried thumps along the ceiling. Darcy follows the source of the noise and then outside the lab, another vent cover is pulled in before none other than Clint Barton can be seen lowering himself out.

Glaring, the archer pouts at Bruce. "Not cool, Banner. Not cool."

"That'll teach you to tease Miss Lewis, Barton. If you're going to flirt, at least be an adult about it."

Clint's eyes suddenly widen and his cheeks tint pink, and Darcy slowly smirks. "Flirting, huh? That the best you can do, Hawkass?"

"Uh.. no?"

"Good. It'll take a lot more than making me think the lab is haunted to get my attention."


	6. "I'm not even sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The great thing about writing these little snippets is that I can write at least 3 a day and post more than once in one day :)**

**Darcy & Clint & Melinda May**

One of the few good things that came out of HYDRA stepping out into the light was the news that Phil Coulson was actually alive and now acting as Director of SHIELD. Well, it was a good thing to finally know, but not necessarily a good thing to find out when tensions were already high to begin with.

There was lots of yelling (Tony and Clint), disappointed puppy eyes (Steve, Thor and Pepper), eerily calm yet poisonous words (Natasha), and clear disbelief (Jane, Darcy and Bruce). It took a week for the Avengers and Co. to calm down with the heated, biting words, but the team wasn't too readily to forgive Coulson anytime soon for keeping them in the dark for so long. Even Coulson's team received some of their ire which wasn't really fair, but was quite hilarious to see when Coulson and his team ended up falling victim to one of Clint or Darcy's pranks during one of their many wars.

* * *

Darcy wakes groggily, tongue heavy in a mouth that feels.. cotton-y. Groaning, she manages to sit up from her sprawled position on the couch and finds Clint twitching in his sleep opposite her side of said couch. The tip of his nose is colored in with black marker and whiskers are drawn on both sides of his nose with the word _pussycat_ scribbled across his forehead.

Giggling, Darcy then groans again and rubs at her temples as Clint finally wakes. He seems to be in the same boat as she- hungover- and when he finally glances at her, he blinks several times before snorting and groaning himself.

"Morning, pussycat."

"Shut it, Monopoly man." At her furrowed brow, Clint sleepily grins and gestures at her face. "You're rocking the whole 'stache and monocle."

Darcy looks shocked for a split second, she then cracking a grin and chuckling as she curls up on her cushion. "Did Coulson's team really get us drunk and then draw on our faces?"

"It would appear so," Clint drawls.

The elevator dings, signifying someone stepping off on the floor, and both Clint and Darcy turn to see who it is. Coulson steps off first, his usually stoic demeanor looking seconds away from cracking and behind him steps off agent May- said agent who's currently covered in metallic confetti cocks and purple feathers, and looking rather murderous.

Darcy bites her lip to keep from laughing outright, she slowly turning back towards Clint who's turning redder and redder from suppressing his own laughter before easing down into her seat. " _I'm not even sorry._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm currently writing for prompt 17 and am trying to get further ahead so I can post more than twice in one day, but coming up with couples for these prompts is actually a little more time consuming than I thought =/**


	7. "Honestly, just stop it."

**Darcy & Steve**

Darcy's sitting at the island bar, watching as Clint and Natasha whip up the night's dinner. Jane, Bruce and Tony are at the table- the three of them having set it for dinner- and are now talking about some scientific journal that has caught their attention. Pepper's there, too, her attention caught up in her Stark Pad and Darcy's just- _just._

Her recent break-up is still weighing heavy on her mind and heart, and the Wonder Twins have been trying everything to get their favorite person in the tower out of her funk. Pulling out her phone, Darcy then starts to lazily scroll through her tumblr app and is startled from her mini-reblogging spree when her favorite iced coffee is placed in front of her. Following the familiar hand connected to the cup, Darcy rolls her eyes at a sheepish Steve standing by her side.

"You looked like you could use this," he says. "I remember-"

Darcy sighs. " _Honestly, just stop it._ "

"Darce-"

"I said **stop**." The tone of her voice causes Clint and Natasha to pause, but one subtle head shake from Darcy and the Wonder Twins go back to preparing their meal. The Scientists, however, have not so subtly gone quiet in the other room. "The apology gifts and forced friendliness need to stop, Steve. I'm serious."

This time Steve sighs and then frowns. "If you'd just let me explain-"

"No," she groans. "You had your chance already when I confronted you about kissing Sharon and the only thing you had to apologize for was our relationship fizzling out instead of kissing another woman while dating me." Darcy stands from her stool, intent on walking away as to not further drag her friends into her drama, but she scoffs and whirls back around.

She needs to get it all off her chest. "And you wanna know the saddest part about all of this? If you just explained that the spark between us had died, I'd have understood. I would have been hurt, yes, but hurt feelings are a lot better than anger 'cause not only did you end our relationship, but you ended our friendship as well. Sharon, too!" Steve flinches, but Darcy continues without any remorse. "Sharon was such a good friend and the both of you completely broke my trust."

Steve shifts from foot to foot as words fail him, and Darcy takes that moment to realize only she and Steve are in the kitchen now. "Darcy, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Sharon, too," he confesses.

"Well, that at least makes two of us." Steve's confusion at her words make Darcy feel a little better, she having agreed with Pepper's plan for her new job without the Captain's knowledge. "I've resigned as the Avenger's liaison and Pepper's taken me on here at SI. And as of next week, as Captain to the Avengers, you will now be stationed upstate at HQ." Shock briefly flashes in his eyes and Darcy sadly smiles at him as she turns to walk away. "Goodbye, Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Petty? Yes. But the author's heart wants what it wants apparently. Now, don't get angry with me. I didn't use Sharon as "the other woman" because I dislike her or anything. I actually like Sharon, so don't get snippy with me. She'll make an appearance in a future snippet and it will be fluffy.**
> 
> **For this particular prompt, I knew I wanted Steve to be unfaithful and Sharon is honestly the only other female- besides Nat, but Nat is a fan of Darcy in here so that knocked her out of the running- who I can see Steve with if Darcy isn't available.**


	8. "I believe in you."

**Darcy & Deadpool**

" _I believe in you,_ " he murmurs in encouragement.

"Can it, Douchepool, and let me concentrate."

Deadpool gasps, gloved hands flying up and slapping against his cheeks in mock offense. Even under his mask, his shocked expression is obvious, but Darcy pays him no mind and continues to wiggle out her jenga piece from the block tower. "I should be offended," he finally says with a nonchalant shrug, "-but you're not the first to call me that. Negasonic Teenage Warhead has that honor."

"Negasonic Teenage- _what the shit?!_ That's such a badass name!"

"I know, right?!"

In her sudden excitement, Darcy's knee jerks and hits the bottom of the table, and the tower of blocks sways before collapsing.

"JENGA!" Wade singsongs, fist pumping the air in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry this is terribly short, but I've recently seen Deadpool and seriously couldn't get him out of my head. So here we have something short and simple :)**


	9. "Don't be an ass."

**Darcy & Tony & Deadpool**

" _Don't be an ass._ "

Tony's frozen in shock- and a little fear- at the sight that greets him when he steps off on the Communal Floor and rounds the corner into the kitchen. There are only two people currently occupying said floor and JARVIS hadn't alerted him to a breach in their security, so he's more than a little puzzled as to why Dea-

"Tony!" Darcy snaps her fingers in front of his face. "It's rude to stare." Gaping, he then wordlessly and wildly gestures at the man clad in red and black sitting cross-legged atop his kitchen counter and eating cereal from a bowl. Darcy sighs. "I know, I know, but don't stare. He won't admit to it, but he's self-conscious about his scars."

"Scars?!" He finally finds his voice, it cracking at how incredulous he sounds. "I'm not worried about his scars, Lewis! I'm worried about the fact that there's a mercenary eating breakfast foods in my tower. Not just a mercenary, but _the_ mercenary, kid!"

Rolling her eyes, Darcy crosses her arms over her chest and turns towards Wade who's done slurping the milk from his bowl and pulling back down the bottom half of his mask. "Dad. Dad! Yo, Avengers and loved ones of Avengers are off limits. No stabbing, shooting, pushing off of deadly heights or killing. Capiche?"

" _Dad?!_ " Tony yelps.

Deadpool gasps, shoulders slumping and head hanging. "Aw, spawn, you take away all my fun. Then glancing off towards the side, glancing at nothing at all, he says, **"You know I blame you for this, dear author. If you weren't so keen on keeping this short, I could get up to a lot fun with these loopholes my daughter oh so conveniently forgot to mention."**

"Uh, who is he talking to?" Tony mutters from the side of his mouth, wary of talking too loud and gaining the merc's attention.

Darcy shrugs. "He's got a thing. With voices in his head. Just go with it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kudos to those of you who can write Deadpool and easily break the fourth wall. It's so.. awkward =/**


	10. "Who were you with?"

**Darcy/Steve/Bucky; Darcy & Natasha**

" _Who were you with?_ " Darcy grins, biting her lip as she leers at both Steve and Bucky dressed in nothing but boxer briefs (Steve in navy blue and Bucky in black) and the boots on their feet. Steve has a rainbow lightning bolt painted over one eye and Bucky has the words **Be Proud** painted in every color of the rainbow on his chest. "And why wasn't I invited?"

Bucky smirks and Steve huffs a little laugh, the both of them stepping aside as Natasha saunters up between them with bags in hand. The usually scary redhead is actually not a redhead at the moment, a rainbow bob wig nestled atop her head and a smug smirk in place. The assassin looks completely opposite than how she usually carries herself, a white bralet zipped over her chest and black leather high-waisted shorts clinging to her hips. "They were with me and it was always my intention to invite you. We're attending this year's Pride Parade, and are finally showing every bigot in the entire world that Captain America and Sargent Barnes support equal rights."

Grinning deviously, Darcy perks up. "I'm so on board for this."

"I figured you would be. These are for you. Hurry and get dressed."

Taking the bags from Natasha and hurrying to her apartment, she gets ready as fast as she can. She's a bit sad there's no rainbow wig, but there is a flower crown in store for her- each daisy a different color- that sits perfectly over her tousled curls. She has a black bikini top that makes her rack look like absolute perfection and a rainbow tutu to cover her teeny boy-short underwear.

While Natasha had seemed to go the sensible route and paired her outfit with a pair of gladiator sandals, Darcy pulls on wedge booties and figures she can just catch a ride on either one of her boyfriend's shoulders should her feet start to ache.

**xXx**

Elevator dinging open, Natasha's still smirking when she catches sight of Darcy and Darcy subconsciously licks her lips at her gaping boyfriends. "Today's going to be so much fun."


	11. "Please talk to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Talk of abortion in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

**Clint & Darcy**

" _Please talk to me,_ " Clint says after finding Darcy crouched uncomfortably in the vents with a pint of mango ice cream and wiping at tears sliding down her cheeks.

For the last couple weeks, Darcy's been twitchy and pale, and nearly everyone has questioned what was going on, but she managed to evade them after diverting their attention to something else before answering. But now- now Clint's worried. Darcy never visits the vents after having gotten stuck in one above the men's locker room and finding out exactly what Steve's sexuality was once Bucky Barnes had gotten his memory back.

"You're really starting to worry me, Darce, and I know for a fact Tasha's been digging to figure out whatever been's going on with you."

A fresh wave of tears hit her, accompanied by heart wrenching sobs, and Clint scoots close enough to awkwardly wrap an arm around her shoulders and tuck her into his side. Then like a dam breaking, Darcy just starts telling him everything. "I-I'm pregnant!" She cries. "I didn't mean for it happen and when I found out To- that _He!_ \- only hit it and quit it before getting back with Pepper, I looked into terminating it."

Even though she doesn't exactly say who the baby's father is, Clint easily pieces the information together- because, hello, Pepper!- and softly curses. "I went to the clinic this morning, but I couldn't do it, Clint."

"Aw, kid, you should have told someone. No one should have to visit an abortion clinic by themselves."

Darcy flinches as he says the 'A' word out loud, she sniffling and laying her head on his shoulder. "I figured people would be judge-y because everyone knows that Pepper and.. T-Tony are meant to be."

"Trust me, no one will be judge-y if I have anything to say about it. Nat, too." Hiccuping, Darcy spoons another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth and Clint sighs. "So I guess the question now is: what are you going to do?"

Darcy shrugs. "I don't know. Abor- abortion is no longer an option after realizing the little spawn is a piece of me, too, and I can't exactly give it up for adoption without letting the father know. My best bet is to raise him or her and hopefully Pepper won't be too pissed because I slept with-"

"Never. If she gets angry, I'll make sure to direct her anger where it's meant to be. At Tony. You slept with a single man and he's the one who slept with you right before getting back with her."

Silence lingers in the vent and then Darcy's sighing again after mumbling a quick _thanks_. "I don't know if I can tell him, though. I'll probably end up surprising him after I've given birth."

"You do what you gotta do," Clint muses. "I'm actually a little angry at Tony for the way he's done you wrong, so if you need a secure location to escape to when you start evolving-" Darcy snorts and punches his thigh, "-then I have a farmhouse that needs a bit of renovating, so we can hole up there. I also have a lot of vacation time that's added up over the years and I am looking quite forward to a vacation in my near future."

Heart warming, Darcy can't believe she ever doubted some of her friends and practically melts against his side. "Thanks, Hawkass. I actually like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I promise I love Tony! And I promise I'm a lot nicer to him in a future ficlet :)**


	12. "I can't trust you."

**Darcy & Brock Rumlow**

Darcy's staring in shock, frozen in her living room with her heart and mind warring against one another. Brock Rumlow- ex love of her life and confirmed HYDRA agent- stands not ten feet from her. The last she heard about him was from Natasha- her friend who had to bring her in to Stark Tower after the fall of SHIELD to interrogate her about what she knew about her boyfriend.

She'd been shocked to learn about Brock's loyalty to HYDRA and cried for days because they'd been together for two years without her knowing who he truly was. And though she'd been hurt that that he lied to her for so long, a part of her was also sad to hear that a building had collapsed on top of him. But yet here he stands with the only evidence about his supposed death being the odd scarring around his eyes.

" _I can't trust you,_ " she finally tells him after hearing about his plan. He'd come to her with promises of a whirlwind romance while travelling other countries under different identities, but first he had one last mission to pull off before they could leave.

"I never stopped loving you."

Darcy whimpers, but holds her ground. "You're HYDRA." He doesn't deny it and Darcy's heart aches all over again as if just finding out for the first time. "I loved you once and it's because of that love that I'll give you a five minute head start before I call in Steve and Nat. Leave, Brock, and don't contact me again."

Brock frowns and after searching Darcy's face for any sign of hope, he sighs. "I won't give up so easily. When I finish what I have to do, I'll come back for you. You loved me once, so you can love me again."

When the door shuts behind him, Darcy sinks to the floor in a fit of tears and only wastes two minutes before calling in the Avengers.

**xXx**

Weeks later when grainy footage of a showdown between Captain America and the bad guy dubbed 'Crossbones' in Lagos goes viral, Darcy can't help but feel a sense of relief when Brock ceases to exist. She might've loved him once, but a HYDRA agent didn't deserve to be mourned by her. Not again.


	13. "I need you, though."

**Darcy & Peter**

" _I need you, though,_ " Darcy whines pathetically, curling her arms around the freshly made batch of margaritas still sitting in the blender. Jane snorts and Natasha's lips twitch into a faint grin, and Darcy whimpers some more. "What kind of diet doesn't involve alcohol?"

"Every diet," Natasha muses. "Now enjoy the rest of the night because two days from now, you will begin your training."

"And people say you're not a villain." Darcy produces a straw and plops it into the slushy goodness before sucking up the treat through the crazy loops.

"Uh, is this normal?"

Darcy glances up at the new voice, her gaze landing on a rather young looking guy standing between a bemused Steve and Tony. She blatantly studies him, suddenly perking up and grinning as if her previous sulking hadn't happened. "Wait a minute, is this the spider-kid I've been hearing all about? So cute!"

Glowering, he crosses his arms over his chest. "Spider-Man, actually. Or Peter Parker."

With the margarita blender momentarily forgotten, Darcy flies off her stool and towards Peter who stumbles back in sudden fear of her. He's obviously taller than her, so it's very comical to see the way Darcy catches him and grasps him by the back of his neck to bring his head down on her chest. Turning his head at the last second, his cheek is smooshed into the stranger's cleavage while her free hand pets his other cheek as if petting an animal. All the while, Tony's cackling in the background.

"My precious little spider," Darcy coos. "Don't worry, Mama Darcy will take care of you. I won't let the big bad Iron Man or the moronic Hawkass corrupt you."

"Uh, Darce," Steve smirks. "If you keep Peter's face in that particular spot any longer, I think he'll permanently stay red."

"Shush, Grandpa, and just let me have this moment. He's still so pure and innocent and-"

"Actually, I'm not."

Darcy gasps and grasps him by the shoulders, pushing him back and staring at him with a rather hurtful expression. "What?"

"You just couldn't let her have her drunken moment, could you?" Jane sighs. "Now she's going to be a weepy drunk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So good news for those of you who enjoyed that Clint & Darcy ficlet where Darce is knocked up by Tony's spawn..**
> 
> **..there are two upcoming ficlets that are a continuation of sorts. One is fluffy and the other is.. well, I haven't decided yet. So stay tuned! :)**


	14. "Don't be fucking rude."

**pre- Darcy/Steve**

" _Don't be fucking rude,_ " Darcy glares. "I feed you, you ungrateful heathen." The Egyptian Mau yawns in response, it's green eyes blinking innocently. Then snorting, Darcy caves and starts cooing at him to make him come closer. Grinning when the cat deems her worthy, she gives him scritches between the ears.

"Uh, should I come back later?" Steve suddenly asks, standing just behind the couch. Why Darcy chose to feed her cat on the communal floor instead of her apartment, no one knew.

Glancing over her shoulder with a small grin and a shake of her head, she says, "Nah. Dyson and I are cool now. Come closer, Spangles, and officially meet my kitty."

He pauses at her words, catching the double meaning and huffs a laugh when he sees the amusement sparkling in her eyes. "You're a troll."

"Takes one to know one, Rogers. But in all seriousness, come meet Dyson. He's a little shit, but given time he'll be less of a little shit and allow you to actually pet him."

When Steve sits, he hesitantly reaches for the cat and is rewarded with a hiss of warning. "Maybe I should only approach when I have treats," he suggests. "Or catnip."

Darcy chuckles. "You're not getting my cat high. Clint did so twice before and while Dyson is normally a chill and grumpy cat, he turned into the damn tasmanian devil when stoned out of his mind."

Steve laughs. "Okay, no catnip for the feline." Then after a moment of pause, he asks, "What are your thoughts about laser pointers?"

Slowly smirking, Darcy gives him a brief nod. "Acceptable. I have a drawer full of them back at my place, so if you ever decide to stop by for a visit.. knock yourself out."

"It's a date, Lewis."


	15. "Is that my shirt?"

**Darcy Lewis/Matt Murdock**

" _Is that my shirt?_ "

To this day, Darcy still doesn't completely understand just how her boyfriend can tell such things. So standing frozen in the kitchen as the coffee brews with her boyfriend's shirt buttoned loosely over only a pair of underwear, Darcy gapes. "H-how? How can you even tell? You're blind!" Matt smiles, his gaze cast somewhere off to the side and unfocused as he sheepishly laughs and twitches his nose. Then understanding, Darcy huffs. "Ah, yes, I forgot about your horny alter ego."

Bare chested, Matt walks further into the kitchen and stops just before he reaches his girlfriend. "How can you forget?"

"Well when you come home sans bruises and blood stains, it's easy to forget."

Chuckling, Matt then closes the distance between himself and Darcy. He reaches for her face with his right hand, fingers trailing from her jawline and up her cheek until he's brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Then cupping her cheek in hand, he says, "As much as I'm sure you look good in my clothes, I'm also pretty sure you look better without any." His right hand then joins his left down by her hips, he gripping her before inching the material of the shirt up.

"I like the way you think, Murdock." Smirking, Darcy's hands clasp behind his neck and she jumps. Her legs wrap around his waist and Matt's hands are quick to catch the bottom of her thighs. "Now less talking and more moaning. I have work in an hour."


	16. "So, it was you."

**Darcy Lewis & Frank Castle**

" _So, it was you._ " Frank tenses with a forkful of chinese noodles halfway to his mouth, his eyes squinting when the lights brighten at the newest addition. Clad in blue plaid pajama pants and a white tank top, Darcy Lewis pads barefoot into the kitchen. "Dude, what gives? I know for a fact my name was on that container of leftovers. Have you really been eating my lunch this entire week?"

Frank shrugs and shoves the forkful of food into his mouth. After a moment of chewing and swallowing, he takes a swig of his beer. "Your name wasn't on the previous containers. Barton said you wouldn't be too pissed and I just got back from a mission; was too tired to cook myself something." Which is all true, of course, because after getting his hands a little too bloody, Frank was taken in by the new and improved SHIELD. While he was a criminal, no one could deny that the man had skills with a gun and hand-to-hand combat, and he reluctantly found himself being aligned with SHIELD as they cleared his name and spent most of his time at Avengers Tower because his handler was an Avenger himself.

"Yeah, well, Barton's an idiot. Never trust a word Barton says."

"Noted." Darcy lingers as Frank continues to eat, he then tossing the container and feeling a bit guilty at the rather dejected expression on the brunette's face. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll buy you lunch for the next two weeks to make up for it. Hot lunches for you and that crazy little scientist who looks stronger than she actually is."

Smiling at the thought of Jane and how exactly Frank figured out she was stronger than she looked, Darcy agrees. "Deal. And, you know, if you bring Max around for puppy cuddles I wouldn't mind that either."

"He's not exactly a puppy," Frank snorts.

"Says you. That lovable meatball of a pitbull is adorable. So yeah, bring him and I'll cut down those lunches to only one week instead of two."

"Whatever you say, Lewis. Whatever you say."


	17. "I need to go."

**Darcy/Sharon Carter; Darcy & Sharon & Tony Stark**

" _I need to go._ " Tony hums at Darcy's comment, he staring intently at the Stark Pad in hand. The two of them are lounging in the sunken sitting area while Darcy's wife whips her up some lunch. "No, I need. To go," Darcy then says with pronounced urgency. "My water just broke."

That breaks Tony's concentration, his head whipping so fast towards Darcy as he watches her struggle to stand and then stare at the wet spot where she'd just been sitting. "Gross, Carter!" He grimaces. "Sharon, get your butt in here! Your wife just completely ruined my couch."

The usually unflappable agent swoops into the room, a beaming smile directed at her grimacing wife with such happiness that even Tony has to pause and smile at the expecting mothers. He's technically part of the expecting family as well what with he being their sperm donor, but this is Darcy and Sharon's moment right now.

After Pepper had left him and then resigned from Stark Industries, his own biological clock started to tick. He got it in his head that he needed an heir for SI when it was time for him to retire, so when he realized Darcy and Sharon were looking into starting a family, he surprised them with what was going on in his head. Sharon had been a little hesitant because this was Tony Stark they were talking about, but Darcy was all for the idea.

"Come on, Darce," Sharon says, herding her towards the elevator. "I'm sure FRIDAY has alerted the medical staff already."

**xXx**

After eight hours and seventeen long minutes, Hanna Margaret Carter was brought into the world. Both Darcy and Sharon promised Tony that when Hanna was of age an understood the scrutiny that came with the Stark name, then and only then would they let Hanna change her last name should she wish it so inheriting SI didn't look odd being handed over to a Carter.

Tony agreed, failing to subtly wipe a tear from the corner of his eye when Sharon had happily settled Hanna into his arms, and then setting the room off into quiet snickers when letting Sharon know that she and Darcy were to never go to another sperm donor because he was pretty sure that little Hanna- who was already taking after Darcy in the looks department- was going to be damn beautiful, so there was no doubt that he and Sharon would make beautiful babies as well.

"Dammit, Stark," Darcy tiredly laughs. "You had to go and ruin the moment."

"Suck it, Carter. You know what I'm saying is true."

"Mhm. The next one is most definitely coming out of Sharon then because labor hurts like a bitch."

"Language!" The entire room jokingly scolds her, Steve being the only one somewhat serious as his gaze darts back to the newborn baby.


	18. "Just stay with me."

**Darcy/Sam Wilson**

" _Just stay with me,_ " Darcy whines. She's laying on her stomach, arms bent beneath her pillow and sheet pulled up to her waist, showing off the pale skin of her back as she watches Sam step out of the bathroom. A towel is secured lowly on his waist, droplets of water sliding down his dark skin as he hunts down his workout clothes. "Steve and Bucky can do without their running partner for one day. Me, on the other hand, needs more snuggle time with her fiancé."

Sam chuckles. "Is that so?"

"Mhm." Pushing up to her hands and knees, Darcy turns and crawls towards Sam just as he takes a seat on the edge of their bed with clothes in hand. Her hands settle on his shoulders before she wraps her arms around his neck, hooking her chin over his shoulder. "If Steve and Bucky try to take you away from me this morning, I will answer the door naked and make them uncomfortable as can be."

"Like hell you will," Sam grumbles. Turning his head, he slowly pecks her already puckered lips. "Steve might turn an interesting shade of red, but Barnes will take that challenge and look his fill. Asshole."

Darcy giggles and starts peppering kisses along his jawline before moving down to his neck, she nipping the skin just behind his ear. Then murmuring, she says, "Well then you better come back to bed and make sure I can't walk to the door should the Super Idiots decide to make an appearance." Sam growls. "Come on, future husband, we still have loads of engagement sex to have."

"Yes, ma'am."


	19. "You can trust me."

**Darcy & Daredevil**

Hearing groaning and/or panting and the noise of someone stumbling about in a darkened alley is one sure way to ensure a smart person's brain to kick in and tell them to get away. But Darcy- Darcy's never truly paid attention to that little voice of reason. At least, not truly.

Hand reaching into the messenger bag draped across her body, Darcy grips tight to her trusty taser and clicks on the flashlight on her phone so she can shine it into the alley. "Hello? Is someone hurt? _You can trust me._ " And then pressing her lips closed, she mentally berates herself. _You can trust me,_ Darcy thinks. _That's totally something someone you couldn't trust would say to lure a person out._

Something heavy hitting metal and a muffled grunt is her reply. She creeps closer, gulping at her sheer stupidity and then manages to choke down the yelp when a rather familiar-looking figure stumbles into view. The deep maroon suit should frighten Darcy, especially with the blood dripping from beneath his mask, but she's heard so many stories about Daredevil that she's rather relieved it's him and not some stranger even if he is hurt.

As he lurches to the side, holding his ribs, Darcy swears and rushes forward to help steady him while releasing her grip on the taser and dropping her phone inside her bag. "Jesus, dude, what the hell happened?"

"I'm.. I'm okay," he rasps.

Darcy snorts. "You're really not." As he tries to gently swat her hands away when she pokes a rather sore spot, she huffs and crowds in closer. "I deal with superheroes on a daily basis. You're in good hands, Red."

He flinches. "M'not.. m'not," he then mumbles.

"Not a superhero? Yeah, yeah, I know," she then says as she flicks one of the devil's horns at the top of his mask. "Superhero. Vigilante. Same thing. You keep people safe and that's all that matters."

There's a moment of silence, or rather heavy breathing from an injured Daredevil. Then when he deems himself good enough to stand without anyone's aide, he takes a few steps back while staring at Darcy. He even does the whole puppy head tilt that has Darcy's lips twitching.

"You called me Red," he finally says. "Why? I've only known one person to call me that, but I haven't seen him in a long while."

Darcy grins. "Frank, I know," she huffs in amusement. Daredevil tenses, but Darcy is quick to wave his posture off. "We got curious about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, but he never gave up your name if that's what you're worried about. He only ever called you 'Red' and I guess it stuck with me. My friends and I would actually be the reason that you haven't seen the Punisher bloodying your streets."

"Yeah?" He gulps. "And why's that? The government finally catch up to him again?"

A bark of laughter escapes Darcy. "I don't know whether to be offended you think I'm a jack-booted thug or flattered you think I'm competent enough to be a jack-booted thug." Daredevil flashes her a bloody grin. "But yeah, your friend has cleaned up some and works for SHIELD now. Someone has to do the wet work and they figured Mr. Castle would be perfect for the job given his history."

"Huh."

"Mhm, now come on. Lets get you home or at least close to home, Red. You're injured and I'd feel very guilty if I left you alone."


	20. "Alright, I love you."

**Darcy/Tony**

"Tell me something I don't know, Lewis."

"Something you don't know..?"

"Mhm."

It's nearing five in the morning, and both Tony and Darcy are stripped down to their pajamas instead of their flashy outfits that they'd worn for Tony's New Year's Bash. Boxes of pizza litter the coffee table before them and they're happily enjoying the cold pizza slices.

" _Alright, I love you_." The words are so casually said, but Darcy avoids his gaze. She and Tony had been toeing the line to their friendship for nearly a year already, the two of them having become close after the mutual break-up between him and Pepper. "And I think I've been in love with you for a while now." Silence lingers and eventually braving herself for the look of pity and possible rejection because she's not really sure if Tony wants to further whatever's between them, Darcy turns in her seat and angles her body towards him. Tony's gaping and blinking owlishly, and she flashes him a guilty smile. "Please say something," she murmurs.

Tony gulps. "How long?"

Now suddenly shy, Darcy tucks a piece of hair behind her ear while tucking her legs beneath her up on the couch. "Since Steve hosted that charity event for Kids with Cancer. Though most people will call it a fluke, the world saw the real Tony Stark that night as he sat and colored with some of the kids, and had a fun little photo session with others in the photo booth."

"Jesus." Tony sighs and quickly downs the rest of his Scotch. "That was four months ago."

"Other than Jane, you are my best friend," she continues on. "You're everything you claim to be and then some. No one gets to see the prankster that you are, they don't see that you're really just a giant teddy bear once happily fed, and they most definitely don't see how you're the actual person keeping your little misfit band of superheros together."

"Darce, that's not-"

"True?" She quirks an eyebrow at him. "It is, Tones. Don't try and lie to me. I see all."

"Are you Heimdall now or what?" He scoffs, though the corner of his lips inch upward.

"Funny." Darcy rolls her eyes. "But seriously, you're a good man and it saddens me to see the way you try and make yourself seem otherwise. So if things are awkward now, just let me know and I'll go bury myself in work and think of a way to make things less awkward than they are right now. If not, then I'll happily show you and remind you each and every day just what a good man you are."

Tense silence falls between the two of them, though Tony's doing a good job of maintaining eye contact with her. He seems to be searching her face for something and when the silence continues to linger, Darcy takes that as a rejection. However, when she goes to stand, Tony catches her by the wrist and tugs her back down closer to him.

A small smirk is in place, his eyes glinting mischievously. "So is this the part where our lips meet and our tongues fight for dominance?"

Darcy groans and her nose wrinkles in disgust. "You really need to cut back on all that fanfiction."

"It's hilarious."

"It's.. odd," she laughs.

"It's great," he retorts. "I've been anonymously sending Steve all the porn-y ones that include him."

"So that's why I saw him reading his tablet the other day with his ears burning red."

Tony guffaws and tugs Darcy closer, tucking her into his side with an arm curled around her shoulders and letting his lips brush against her temple. "And this is why _I_ love you."


	21. "I'm sorry, but no."

**Darcy/Bucky**

" _I'm sorry, but no._ " Darcy's hands are settled on her hips, her gaze darting to and fro before settling on Bucky once more.

"No?"

"No," she says with a bit more conviction. "You cannot adopt eleven kittens, Mister."

"But, Darce," Bucky says, eyes wide with mock innocence as he cuddles a gray kitten with vibrant blue eyes to his scruffy cheek. "They're so fluffy."

She stares a minute longer, her shoulders slumping barely an inch. Bucky's lips quirk into a victorious grin as he moves the kitten from his cheek and down to his chest. "You already adopted them, didn't you?"

"Just two," he says. "We're fostering the rest, but I'm hoping I can get the team to adopt a couple more."

"Of course, you are," she sighs. Then walking further into their shared apartment, she takes a seat on the couch carefully, making sure she doesn't sit on any of the mewling creatures. "Which ones are ours then?"

"Here I have Faye." He nuzzles the gray kitten once more. "And the little white boy with black socks for paws and black tipped ears is Milo."

Suddenly cooing, Darcy leans forward and scoops up Milo. "I don't know how you got Stark to okay this, but if he truly did, then I'm sure you can con both Barton and Banner to adopt as well."

"Eh, there was a kitten that kept clawing Steve and Tony was just over the moon about something not falling for Cap's charm. I had started out with twelve kittens, but Stark took the twelfth one. Named her Luna."

Darcy snorts. "That nerd. He always had a soft spot for Looney Lovegood."

The couple barely gets half an hour of playing with the kittens before a knock sounds on their door. When Darcy gets up to answer, it's to find Clint, Jane and Thor sheepishly talking about fluffy kitten cuddles.

"Oh god, the tower's gonna be overrun with furballs," Darcy then realizes with a laugh.


	22. "Will you help me?"

**Darcy & Daisy**

" _Will you help me?_ "

Daisy glances up from her laptop to find none other than Darcy Lewis standing before her, a box of- are those Christmas lights?- dangling from over the edge. "Uh, sure." She shrugs. "What do you need help with?"

"I got a week left on the BUS with you and your team, and I plan on wooing your team's handsome mechanic before my time here is done." Her gaze goes a little distant and glossy as Daisy snorts a laugh, and then Darcy's murmuring, "Mmm. All that chocolate-y goodness wrapped up in one tall, yet slight intimidating package. Yum."

"Mack?!" Daisy barks out a sudden laugh, unable to keep it in any longer. "You're crushing on Mack?"

"Definitely. Now come along, 'ya little earthquake waiting to happen. We've got paper lanterns and fairy lights to string up. I'm gonna woo the crap out of this man."


	23. "You're a terrible cook."

**Darcy & Nick Fury**

Grimacing as she shoves another forkful of the orange pasta into her mouth, Darcy reluctantly chews and swallows while pushing the rest around her bowl with her fork. " _You're a terrible cook._ "

Fury slams a wooden spoon down next to his bowl, sliding the small pot of mac 'n cheese away from him with a glower. "Well then you cook something, godammit! 'Cause in case you haven't noticed, Lewis, we don't got much to work with here."

"You're always so grumpy," she sighs and stands before entering the kitchen to scour what food they have left in the safe house. "I can't believe Steve thought it was a good idea to stick us two together. I'm really gonna start calling him Captain Dumbass."

She will forever swear that she heard a snort of amusement coming from the other room where the ex-Director of SHIELD sat, but when she questions him later about, he outright denies to know what she's talking about.

And two days later when Maria Hill and Steve come to relieve them because the threat has passed, Fury says something that has both Darcy and Steve gaping.

"You know, Lewis, you're not actually that bad. Not bad at all."

"..what?"

"If we ever have to go into hiding again, I'll be sure to recommend they stick you with me."

"I- I.. what?!"

Agent Hill smirks. "I think you broke her, sir." And then after watching Steve escort a stunned Darcy into another vehicle, she says, "That was awfully kind of you."

"Kind of me? I have no idea what you're talking about, Hill. You can't prove anything."


	24. "Can you shut up!?"

**Darcy & Bucky**

Stepping off on the communal floor, Darcy's met with the entire Avenger team- sans Bruce- arguing with one another. They're not too heated yet, but they are all standing and looking a little too grumpy, so she takes it upon herself to try and diffuse the growing tension.

As she steps further into the room, however, another sound- a sound nearly inaudible over the arguing over-grown toddlers- catches her attention. And it's only when she's a few feet from the coffee table does she find the source of the noise.

A tiny, three-legged husky puppy with the most vibrant blue eyes and cutest black markings in the fur around it's eyes whines pathetically.

"Oh, honey," she coos immediately. Moving forward without another thought, Darcy scoops up the puppy- a boy puppy- and holds him to her chest with one hand under his butt and her other hand diving into the fur at the nape of his neck. Then glancing up at the still arguing morons, she yells, " _Can you shut up!?_ " The yelling slowly dissipates. "Can't you see he's scared?"

Silence lingers and then Clint's muttering something that suspiciously sounds like, "Lucky bastard," and then Steve, Tony and Natasha are all fighting off grins.

"Uh, Darcy?" Steve hesitantly calls out. "What are you doing with Bucky?"

Her brow furrows in confusion and Tony snickers. "What?" She then asks.

"Bucky," Natasha muses. "The tiny canine in your hands that's now happily nestling down into your cleavage."

Darcy glances down in shock and if dogs could smirk, the little rascal in hand would be doing so right now as he settles down against the 'girls'. "Of course," she ends up sighing while also giving the pup scritches as she blushes prettily. "It would just be my luck that the guy I've been crushing on finds me more attractive when he's in dog form."

Steve finally snorts, showing his amusement with the entire situation and Tony cackles.

"How..?" Darcy finally asks.

"This would be Loki's doing," Thor sheepishly admits.

"And instead of searching for the douche-canoe of epic proportions, you all decided to argue over who gets to babysit the puppy? Seriously!?"

"Well, he is tiny," Thor hesitantly says. "And fluffy."

This time, it's Clint who cackles at the look of longing the demi-god sports when he glances at puppy!Bucky.

Darcy rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'll be keeping the little dude while you all go hunt down the magic man." She glances down only to find puppy!Bucky already asleep and she sighs with a small smile. As she turns around to head for the elevator, the gathered Avengers can't help but smile when they hear, "Oh man, I'm never going to get over this stupid crush. And a puppy? This makes things so much worse. You're so cute!"


	25. "You love me, right?"

**Darcy/Steve**

" _You love me, right?_ " Steve asks.

Darcy startles, dropping the dish she had been hand washing back into the soapy water, and glances up at Steve who's seated on the counter space beside her and drying the dishes as she hands them over. "What?"

"I asked if you loved me," he says, lips twitching.

"Of course, I do! Why else would I be marrying you?"

"Well, you have mentioned that were my personality any different, the sex just might be worth it." Darcy snorts and goes back to her task at hand, and Steve continues on in a less joking manner. "I only ask because I.. I think we should elope."

Again, Darcy's startled and the dish falls back into the soapy water. Then when she glances at him and sees his expression, she realizes it's not a joke. "You're serious."

"I am."

"Can- can I ask why?" She gulps.

Steve smiles sheepishly and gives her a nod. "I love the idea of a wedding where our friends and your family are present, but everything's gotten so out of hand and there are politicians I've never even spoken to all vying for an invite to what the Press have dubbed _the wedding of the century._ I'll suit up in my tux and you in your dress, and we'll have our two witnesses instead of the inevitable circus of paparazzi."

Taking a moment to actually think on it, Darcy eventually smiles and huffs a laugh. "As long as we can still have a party soon after, I'm game. Dad's never been one to have all eyes on him, so him not walking me down the isle will be a bit of a relief, but they will be pissed if there's no party afterwards. Everyone- including my parents- loves good food and good tunes."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Yeah?" She laughs again before stepping up between Steve's parted knees and brings up her arms to wrap around the back of his neck. "So when are we doing this?"

Steve slowly smirks, lowering his face so his lips are just barely brushing Darcy's own. "Tonight. Come on, Lewis, lets go make you a Rogers."


	26. "I really need you."

**Darcy/Tony**

Tony's intently studying hologram after hologram down in his workshop when words finally break through his wall of concentration.

" _I really need you,_ " he hears and pauses 'cause boy, he knows the tone of that voice. It belongs to the same person that's been badgering him for the last couple of hours and well.. she apparently _needs_ him and he'd be damn if he let this opportunity pass him up. "I have just got.. to have you," Darcy practically purrs.

"Well," Tony huffs a laugh, grinning and tosses a couple more holograms into the trash before shutting everything down. "If you insist."

"Mmmm," Darcy then hums and Tony hurries just a little bit quicker to find where Lewis is hiding in his workshop.

He's rounding one of the many cluttered shelves when he finds her sitting atop a desk, one knee crossed over the other and her gaze directly on her usual frappuccino. His steps falter as she doesn't look up, she then saying, "You're so delicious," and groans afterward. "So yummy."

Gaze then catching Tony's, Darcy's lips slowly firm a self satisfied smirk before wrapping her lips around the straw and drawing in a mouthful of the iced drink. "Mmm," she hums again and Tony frowns.

"You suck, Lewis," he says when he realizes she wasn't talking to him at all. Not really.

"Not yet, Stark." Darcy winks and then hops off the desk. "Had to catch your attention somehow. Go grab some food and something to eat, and then we'll talk about just how much I can suck."

As she saunters away from him and towards the exit, Tony gulps and sprints for the nearest shower stall.


	27. "I don't love you."

**Darcy/Lance Hunter**

" _I don't love you._ "

"I think you do."

"I don't!" Darcy glares. "It was.. it was a slip of the tongue!"

"Call it all you want, love, but you said it," Hunter grins. "You love me," he teases, "and you can't take it back."

"I hate you," she grumbles. Darcy turns on her side with a huff, clutching the bed sheet to her nude form and closes her eyes in hopes of sleep overcoming her soon. Her cheeks are still a little warm over her post-coital confession. "Go to sleep."

"I don't think I will." His grumbl-y, accented voice makes Darcy's still quivering insides tingle even more and she gently elbows him when he spoons up behind her. Then peppering kisses along her bare shoulder, he scrapes his teeth there and is quite happily rewarded with a shiver. "But if it makes any difference, I love you, too."


	28. "I'm not doing this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So this is maybe a slight continuation of chapter/prompt #11 :) You're welcome.**

**Darcy & Clint**

At week twenty of her pregnancy, Darcy grew so self-conscious of her little baby bump that Clint decided to cash in on his vacation time and whisk Darcy away without much notice. Jane was very lenient after finding out why her assistant had been so stressed, and Natasha became Darcy's body guard; second to only Clint who made sure Darcy was never left alone in the vicinity with Tony.

The farmhouse was in way better shape than Darcy had anticipated and the only 'renovations' Clint had to do were the ones where he thought the house needed improvement. So in other words, 'renovations' was just Clint's excuse to knock something down and remake it as his own creation.

" _I'm not doing this,_ " she says, staring at the bucket of chicken feed Clint's holding out to her. "Your chickens are devil chickens and I will not set foot in that ginormous chicken coop."

"Aw, come on, Darce."

"No. If you want me to feed something, I'll feed the horses."

"And let you risk my baby nephew? No." Ever since her doctor's appointment two days ago where they found out the baby's sex, Clint had been ecstatic to find out it'd be a boy.

Darcy huffs. "Then fine, I'll make you a deal. You let me out of this one chore and I'll let you pick the spawn's name with me."

Narrowing his eyes because damn her, she knows anything baby is his weakness, Clint agrees. "Fine."

**xXx**

Hours later, after a filling meal and check-in with Jane and Natasha, Darcy's laying across the sofa with her head pillowed on Clint's thigh and a baby book in hand. Clint's holding a book of his own in his left hand, his consisting of names while his right hand is outstretched and resting on Darce's baby bump. It's something that should be intimate for just two friends, but between Darcy and Clint it just feels natural.

"Hey, what do you think about Branson?" Clint suggests. "I mean, it's kind of preppy, but-"

"But it's.. good?" Darcy muses as she sets her book down. Humming, her hand joins Clint over her bump and she asks, "What do you think, peanut? Do you feel like a Branson?" She keeps mouthing the name to herself to get a feel for it when she feels the fluttering movement that the doctor told her would be her child and grins. "I'll take that as a yes," she laughs and then laughs harder when Clint pouts because he realized she felt the baby move. "Baby Branson Lewis, I can't wait to meet you."


	29. "You don't want me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The original #29 prompt was a repeat, so I went ahead and skipped over it.**

**Darcy/Fitz**

" _You don't want me,_ " he utters sadly and turns around to tinker with the wires he'd been splicing when Darcy first walked in.

She blinks once in shock and then her dumbfounded expression turns to her soulmate's gigantor sidekick- the man who called himself Mack- and practically pleads with her eyes to know what exactly just happened.

Mack sighs sadly, places the wrench he'd been holding on the nearest flat surface, and nudges his friend. "Come on, Turbo. Why wouldn't the pretty lady want a catch like you?"

"Because I-I'm not who I w-was," he stammers and Darcy's heart is actually breaking at being rejected by the one person who was supposed to love her. "I-I'm no good for h-her."

That, however, breaks Darcy from her silence. "No good for me? Are you serious right now? If anything, I shouldn't be good for you! You're a genius. Tony Stark doesn't shut up about you and I'm actually quite intimidated that I have such a genius for a soulmate."

"No, you d-don't understand," he yells, clearly agitated as his hands slam on the metal desk before him. Fitz then turns, eyes teary and face red. "I- I got- my brain, it's not," he stammers some more and Mack places a hand on his friend's shoulder as Fitz huffs and his shoulders slump in defeat. "I'm just.. no good," he says.

"They called it Cerebral Hypoxia or something like that," Mack suddenly confesses. "When HYDRA stepped into the light, a friend on Coulson's team turned out to be a double agent and dropped both Turbo and Simmons into the bottom of the ocean in a pod." Darcy gasps, but Mack tells her the rest. She should know. "There was only one oxygen mask and Turbo made Simmons take it. She dragged him to the surface along with her, but his brain had gone too long without oxygen so it left some damage in it's wake."

"Oh, Fitz, I'm so sorry. I didn't- I didn't know."

"No one does. Not really," he mutters.

Darcy makes her way to crowd Fitz just as Mack steps away, and she delicately moves to cup his face within her hands. "We're soulmates, Fitz, and whether we're platonic or romantic, I'm gonna stand by your side. Okay?" He searches her face for any sign of a lie and when he spots none, he hesitantly nods. "Good. Now come on and show me what you're working on. I've totally got bragging rights since you're my soulmate. Tony will be so jealous."


	30. "Let me help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the third mini-installment of a little mini-series I reluctantly started. To read parts one and two, re-read chapters 11 and then 28 :)**

**Darcy & Tony; Darcy/Clint**

" _Let me help you,_ " are not the words Darcy expected to hear so soon, if at all, from Tony Stark.

After a month of vacation, Clint and Darcy returned to the tower and Darcy dropped the baby bombshell on Tony when Jane wouldn't let her anywhere near the labs anymore. Tony was shocked speechless and when Pepper turned up because Tony missed their lunch date, Pepper was informed of the news as well. There was no yelling, but there were angry words (towards Tony) and tears and crying because not only did Tony sleep with a Stark Industries employee, but he slept with a friend as well.

Pepper's gaze had then bore anger towards Darcy, but it didn't last too long especially since Darcy burst into tears and Clint dropped down from a vent to scoop up his girlfriend and take her back to her apartment.

After much cooling off and proof of the baby's parentage, much to Darcy's dismay because needles anywhere near her unborn child was not okay, Pepper had warmed back up to both Darcy and Tony. But it'd been weeks since Tony spoke to her, so his sudden interest in helping was a little out of left field.

"I got it covered, but thanks," she mumbles and continues to prepare herself a snack.

"Come on, don't be snooty, Lewis. That's my kid, too."

"Mhm and you can build your own nursery," she tells him, keeping her sudden anger at bay. "Clint and I have things covered on my end, so don't worry about us."

Tony scoffs. "You really trusting that over-grown man-child with my kid?"

And well, she could only hold onto her anger for so long nowadays.

Her hands slap down on the granite counter, eyes blazing as she meets Tony's gaze. "What is wrong with you? Unfortunately, you are Branson's father, but that doesn't give you the right to bash my boyfriend- your teammate!" She yells. "I don't say a thing about Pepper, so when it comes to _our_ kid, you better not have one nasty thing to say about Clint." Tony huffs and rolls his eyes, and Darcy narrows her own. "Since you've found out about your son, what have you done, Tony? Besides supposedly adding the peanut to your will? Have you read any baby books? Kid-proofed your suite? Buy any clothes or toys or any necessities for a newborn baby?"

"..no."

"Clint has," she admits to him. "Clint's gone above and beyond for a child that has no blood relation to him, so if I ever hear you talking down on him again, I will make you regret it."

"..."

"..."

"Did birdbrain really do all that?"

"Yes," Darcy grins, finally happy to see Tony slowly coming around. "He even bought Branson Iron Man onesies instead of just Hawkeye ones."

Tony snorts, this time in amusement. Then after a moment of silence, he says, "So Branson, huh? I actually don't hate it."

"Well, funny you should say that," Darcy laughs and continues where she'd left off with her snack. "Clint picked it out."


	31. "You're such a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This one was actually inspired by a tumblr post that I scrolled over on my dashboard and didn't think to write it until days later, so I don't actually have a link to the post. Sorry.**

**Darcy & Jane**

" _You're such a bitch,_ " Jane huffs, nudging Darcy as they watch one of the science minions pack up his desk.

"Well, that's what he gets for cheating on me for months. Months, Janie!"

"Yeah, but pot brownies?" She chuckles. "And right before Stark Industries does their drug testing? It's a surprise test, Darce. How did you even find out to know when to give him the tainted chocolate?"

Darcy shrugs. "JARVIS and I are tight. Jesse had some very inappropriate things to say about Miss Potts around the water cooler that JARVIS, Tony and I did not appreciate. The guy should be thanking me that I got to him before Tony did."


	32. "You think you're funny?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The original #32 was a repeat, so I went ahead and skipped over it.**

**Darcy/Pietro Maximoff**

" _You think you're funny?_ "

Darcy hums, bookmarking her page in the magazine she'd been skimming to stare up at Pietro. A blue-haired, blue-skinned Pietro. "What happened?" She asks, eyes going wide and lips threatening to stretch into a smile.

"Apparently, you did." Pietro glowers as he crosses his arms over his chest, he then frowning and rubbing at his newly dyed skin. "The old man will not stop laughing. He's calling me a smurf."

Horror dawns on her before she snorts in amusement, she then clamping a hand over her mouth when Pietro glares at her. "It- it wasn't meant for you!" She confesses, voice muffled. "Clint was- it was his shower. How did you even end up there?" She says after removing her hand.

"It was guy's night last night. I slept over and used the shower."

Darcy groans and then giggles, her giggles turning into full blown laughter as Pietro pouts. "I'm sorry! It's just- you look ridiculous."

"I'm aware," he deadpans. The elevator dings and the doors whoosh open, and Wanda steps off onto the floor. One look from his sister and several seconds is all it takes for her to start cackling like a loon, and then he's back to glaring at Darcy once more. "This means war, my love."


	33. "Hey, I said stop."

**Darcy & Spiderman**

" _Hey, I said stop._ "

The thief keeps on running, even after Darcy pathetically tries to toss a tin trash can lid at the man's back. He'd managed to snag the strap of her messenger bag as it was hanging off her shoulder and she'd been in pursuit of him for the last three blocks.

The thief in question then takes a sudden left into an alley and Darcy groans as her feet seem to carry her after him still. Only when she rounds the corner, panting, she's treated to the sight of her mugger frantically trying to claw away the spider web that's holding him in place several feet up off the ground.

"Serves you right," she snorts and then places her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. It takes her several long seconds until she can breathe properly and when she straightens up, it's to see Spiderman leap down from the nearest fire escape with her bag in hand. "Park-"

"Shh!" Blue and Red hisses. "Come on, Lewis, you know the drill. When I'm in costume-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're Spider-Boy," she rolls her eyes.

"Man. Spider _man_."

"Don't remind me," Darcy frowns. "I remember meeting you when there was a _teen_ somewhere in your age. Stop making me feel old."

"Uh huh." Spiderman hands over her bag and Darcy happily slips the strap over her head and secures it around her chest. "Be careful next time. I don't want to be the one to tell Hawkeye that his girlfriend got hurt because she was chasing down a petty criminal."

Darcy impishly grins and mock salutes her friend. "Sir, yes, sir. See you at home. We're having wings and beer."


	34. "Will you marry me?"

**Natasha/Darcy**

" _Will you marry me?_ "

Darcy's eyes fly open from where she'd been lightly dozing, the murmured words into the dimly lit room making her heart beat double. Natasha's fingers lazily run through her hair and Darcy has trouble keeping her eyes open. "Wha..?"

The redhead's lips twitch. "Marry me." She shifts and taps Darcy's nose while gesturing for her to sit up and only when they're both sitting up and facing one another does Darcy see that her girlfriend- for the first time ever- looks nervous. Natasha then pulls on a thin chain from inside her shirt that had been hanging around her neck and at the end of it Darcy sees one of the most beautiful diamond rings she's laid eyes on. "I've been meaning-"

"Yes."

"-to ask.. wait, what? Yes?"

Darcy outright laughs at the brief incredulous expression that passes over Natasha's features and then again when there's delighted whoops coming from the air vent above their kitchen, and happily holds out her left hand out for Natasha to slip on her ring. "Yes, I will marry you."

The brightest smile Darcy's ever seen the assassin wear nearly makes the sudden tears fall from her eyes and she quickly brings her girlfriend- er, _fiancé_ \- in for a passionate kiss once the ring is placed snugly on her finger.

A vent clatters to the floor and Natasha and Darcy break apart long enough to watch Clint fall into their apartment, followed by a sheepish yet happy Wanda.

"You knew!" Darcy accuses them when they walk closer. "That can be the only reason you were creepin' in our vents."

"We did," Wanda smiles just as Clint grins and says, "Who do you think went ring shopping with 'Tash?"

Darcy mockingly glares at her friends, but then she's cracking a smile and squealing in pure happiness. "Whatever," she eventually laughs. "Go gossip like little old ladies and let everyone know. My _fiancé_ and I have a lot of celebratory sex to have."

Clint groans as Wanda drags him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at describing rings, so here. Here's a visual representation:   
> 


	35. "Wanna go out sometime?"

**Darcy/Wanda**

" _Wanna go out sometime?_ "

The words are out before Darcy can clamp her lips shut and Wanda can only blink in surprise before glancing over her shoulder to make sure there isn't someone standing behind her that the pretty brunette could be talking to.

"She's talking to you, dummy," Clint sleepily mumbles. "Say yes." The archer grabs up the entire pot of coffee, sleepily scratching at his stomach while drinking straight from the pot.

Then glancing back at Darcy, Wanda hesitantly asks, "You are not afraid of me?"

Her Sokovian accent makes Darcy smile and her nervousness about finally asking out her crush ease, but the question also makes Darcy's heart ache. "Not at all, little witch. I happen to think you kick ass."

"But.. my powers. They are-"

"Pretty dang awesome if I must say so myself," Darcy smiles reassuringly. "You've been an Avenger going on a year, Wanda. It's time you start to actually trust yourself and live your life. You can't be scared of your powers for forever."

Wanda goes quiet just as Clint says, "She's right, you know? Go out and live a little. You deserve it, kid."

Darcy's nodding along with Clint's words and smiling a little too brightly, but the cheesy and hopeful smile is enough to do Wanda in. "I am not a picky eater," She finally says. "Just no Shawarma."

Cheesy smile then melting into a self-satisfied smirk, Darcy says, "Perfect. I know just the perfect place."


	36. "I don't want this."

**Darcy & Bucky/Steve**

" _I don't want this,_ " Darcy grumbles and pushes the steaming bowl of soup away from her.

"Too bad. Eat up." The bowl gets pushed back along with a sleeve of crackers.

"Bucky, no."

"Darcy, yes."

"..."

"..."

Sniffling, Darcy glances over her shoulder. "Steve, tell your boyfriend I'm not hungry."

"Sorry, Darce," the blonde laughs. "You've been sick for the last three days and have barely eaten. You need something in your stomach."

"It's just gonna come back up," she whines. "Just give me some Ginger ale, some ibuprofen, a fuzzy blanket and a pile of pillows. Leave me to my misery."

"You'll get Ginger ale after you've eaten at least half a bowl of soup and seven or so crackers."

Darcy stares and whimpers pathetically at the metal-armed man, and Bucky merely stares back.

"Eat up, Darce," Steve muses. "If you think he's bad now, his mother-henning will only get worse."

"Fine," she eventually groans. "But just know I'm only eating this now because the two of you promised me cuddles on the couch with as many rom-coms as I wish."


	37. "You always this quiet?"

**Darcy & Clint & Jane**

" _You always this quiet?_ "

The sudden words make Darcy squeak and whirl around, the object in hand which turned her speechless for the last hour now in plain sight to the archer of the Avengers. When his gaze lands on it, his eyes widen in shock. "It's- it's not mine!"

"Bullshit," Clint scoffs. "Who else's pee stick would you be holding!?"

Had the situation been less shocking, Darcy would have laughed at how freaked out Hawkeye seems to be over a positive pregnancy test. But it's not less shocking because finding the test sitting atop the bathroom counter was the last thing she ever expected to find.

Whatever excuse had been on the tip of Darcy's tongue dies off the second the door to her apartment opens. "Darce? You home? I've had the craziest day and I'm totally murdering Thor when he comes back to Earth."

It's takes only a second for Clint to realize who is speaking and else shares the apartment with Miss Lewis, and when he connects the dots Darcy's expression suddenly turns guilty. "Foster!?" He whisper-shouts. "Thor knocked up the Doc?"

Jane's footsteps get closer to where they're standing and as Clint turns to walk and meet her, Darcy lunges and tackles Clint to the floor. "Shut up! You can't say anything."

When Jane finds them, Darcy and agent Barton are wrestling on the floor and the pregnancy test she'd taken hours earlier is now laying at her feet. "Oh."

The two wrestling adults freeze and glance up only to find teary eyes staring down at them. "Please don't tell anyone. I only just found out."

"Of course!" Darcy immediately agrees and untangles herself from Hawkeye to wrap her best friend in a hug. It takes a few moments, but Darcy eventually hears the archer grumbling about tiny hormonal women guilt tripping him right before he agrees to not utter a word.

They stand there for another few moments before Darcy realizes something, she then narrowing her eyes on the Avenger standing in her and Jane's apartment as he not so subtly glances around their living space. "Uh, dude, how exactly did you get in here? Janie and I are still new here, and no one other than the two of us are allowed access from our door's palm scanner."

And when Jane wipes the tears from her eyes and stares down the archer as well, Clint shifts from foot to foot while smiling sheepishly. "Uh.. I plead the fifth?"

Even after Clint's long gone, neither Jane or Darcy realize that the vent cover above their kitchen had been left open.


	38. "Are you fucking insane!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Continuation of sorts from Chapter/Prompt #34 :)**

**Darcy & Tony**

" _Are you fucking insane!?_ "

Tony grins as he slowly stops soldering pieces on his newest robot, he meeting Darcy's somewhat angry gaze as she grips a collection of papers in hand. "It's a gift, Lewis-soon to be- Romanoff. Or are you staying Lewis?" He asks, sidetracking himself after a moment's pause.

"Don't change the subject!" Darcy yells and then lowers her voice with a sigh as she steps closer and thrusts the papers towards him. "You cannot give Nat and me the Stark Mansion here in New York."

"Why not?" Tony then frowns and pushes the papers back at her. "Someone's gotta put it to use. I live between here at the Tower and California, and Pepper adores our places down in Malibu over anything here in New York. The mansion is just going to waste and it's a great home for newlyweds."

"Tony, it's too.. big," she finally says and then narrows her eyes. "And don't crack any 'that's what she said' jokes. I'm being serious here." Tony snorts, but says nothing. "What could Nat and I possibly do with a mansion of our own?"

"Whatever you want. The place is yours, kid. I already signed everything over. The place has always been kept up with, so you and your scary bride can move in whenever you wish."

Seeing that there's no way she can give the gift back, Darcy's shoulders slump in defeat. "Does Nat know about this?"

"Nope, but Clint does. I think he's already planning his room, so that's that."

Darcy snorts. "Great. Nat and I won't need to adopt now. Clint acts childish enough to be treated as a kid of our own."

"Too right, Lewis. Too right."


	39. "I don't want you."

**Darcy/Brock**

" _I don't want you._ " The words are muttered through clenched teeth, Darcy holding herself still as Brock chuckles darkly and nuzzles her neck.

"Mhm. Wanna say that again, sweetheart? This time with more conviction behind your words?"

"You're HYDRA and I'm.. not," she gulps, her walls starting to crumble. Brock had always been a weakness of hers, even now that they were on different sides of the law. "I won't betray my friends."

"M'not asking you to," he mutters, lips grazing the side of her neck before he pulls back to meet her gaze head on. "All I ask is that you drop everything right now and come with me. I miss you, baby. I miss all those wonderful things you're capable of behind closed doors," he then murmurs, lips grazing her own as he says the words that will have her agreeing soon. "I miss coming home to you and I miss waking up next to you. _Please,_ come home with me."

Darcy whimpers and her body seems to go lax against Brock's. "HYDRA's not exactly known to be nice to.. acquaintances of their minions. Especially if said acquaintances have delicate information pertaining to the Avengers."

"No one's gonna touch you," Brock suddenly growls, his grip on her hips tightening in a random burst of possessiveness. "Would any information you have be helpful? Yes," he confesses. "But you're more important to me than any feud with the Captain."

"Then stay here. With me," Darcy tries one last time. "You can switch sides. I'll vouch for you."

He chuckles darkly once more. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm too far gone. The Avengers will never trust me."

Seeing the truth in his eyes and expression, Darcy knows what she has to do.

She loves this man with all her heart- has loved him for years- and if the Avengers get their hands on him, she'll never see him again. So steeling her heart for the inevitable heartbreak, Darcy meets Brock's gaze. "Where will we go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dun. Dun. Dun. Darcy chose Brock ;) I mean, I would! Frank Grillo is sexy af. And if you don't think so, be my guest and take a look below:**
> 
>   
> 


	40. "I'm not wearing that."

**Darcy & Tony; Darcy/Bruce**

Darcy's dripping wet and miserable, cluthing the towel around her body and glaring at the pile of clothes Tony has brought for her. More importantly, glaring at the underwear sitting atop the pile of clothes. " _I'm not wearing that._ "

Tony mockingly pouts. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not wearing your face on my crotch!" She yells, pointing at the offending piece of clothing. "Which, by the way, why do you even have ladies underwear with your face on them?"

Tony shrugs and picks up the underwear, twirling them around his finger. "Leftover souvenirs from my playboy days. Sometimes the underwear a lady came in didn't survive the night, so I had to come up with back-up undies."

"Ew."

"Relax. These are clean, Lewis. They were still in the package right before JARVIS alerted me to the chemical mishap in here," he says while glancing around the lab. He tosses her the underwear and slips his hands into the front pockets of his jeans while rocking on the heels of his feet. "So care to explain just what you _and Bruce_ were doing in here that led to spilled chemicals and the both of you jumping into the emergency shower together?"

Cheeks burning red, Darcy manages to gape like a fish for a few seconds before the stall door opens behind her and Bruce sheepishly greets Tony. Tony cackles, but seeing as Bruce isn't too awkward about Tony finding out about them, she sighs and throws the underwear back at him. "Shut your face, Tony, and go tell Jane or Natasha to bring me a pair of my own underwear."


	41. "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fourth and last of the 'Baby Branson' installment :) To read the others, start with chapter 11, then 28 and 30.**

**Darcy & Pepper Potts**

The nursery door creaks open and Darcy startles awake, smoothing a hand up and down baby Branson's back as he startles as well.

Pepper grimaces as she peeks in through the newly opened door. " _Sorry, were you sleeping?_ "

"Lightly," Darcy quietly confesses. "Come in," she then sleepily smiles.

Pepper steps in, toeing off her heels at the door before heading for the second rocking chair in the nursery.

During the last couple of months of Darcy's pregnancy, everyone had truly come together and those who were going to be co-parenting gave the other parent complete and total access to each other's nursery in their respective living quarters. At first it had just been Darcy and Tony who had access to each other's places, but within weeks that same courtesy had passed on to Pepper and Clint as well seeing as they were going nowhere anytime soon.

"So what brings you by so early?" Darcy yawns. "You only ever stop in after the work day is over."

Pepper sighs. "I've had a long day and certain Board Members of SI are starting to hassle me again because I have a vagina instead of a penis."

Darcy snorts. "Sounds like you need Branson cuddles."

"I really do."

Pepper stares longingly at Darcy's dark-haired baby and the brunette wastes no time in gently standing and carefully placing a sleeping Branson in Pepper's arms. "Here. If he wakes, there are some already made bottles in the fridge. I'll order in some early dinner and call the boys to join us."

Pepper nuzzles the little boy's nose. "Thank you, Darcy."


	42. "This was never right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a continuation of sorts of chapter/prompt #21 :)**

**Darcy & Tony & Clint**

" _This was never right_ ," Tony mutters, glancing from one prancing feline to the next. "We weren't supposed to have this many cats. I mean, sure Luna was adorable when she hissed at and clawed Steve, but now our kittens are having kittens! They're too young to be going at it like rabbits."

Clint snorts and Darcy rolls her eyes. Tony had been ranting about Bucky's cat 'Milo' defiling his own baby girl 'Luna' for the last week and it never failed to amuse Clint or Darcy.

"That's it, I'm suing Barnes," Tony says, scooping up Luna and cradling her in his arms when he spots Milo sauntering about just outside his lab. "His baby knocked up my baby, so he's paying child support."

"Enough, Tony," Darcy laughs and reaches out to lightly tug on Faye's swishing tail as she walks by. "Cat food and toys won't put you in the red, not even close, but if it makes you feel any better then I'll make sure Bucky takes half the kittens off your hands."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he quickly backpedals. "I didn't say anything about giving away the kittens."

"But you just said we already had too many," Clint frowns.

"Yeah, well-"

"And I know of a couple of people in the labs who have actually been looking into getting a pet," Darcy then muses.

"No. These are Luna's kittens-"

"-and Milo's," Darcy adds.

"-so I'm not giving them away," Tony finishes as if Darcy hadn't interrupted.

"You're so confusing," Clint sighs, but then shrugs. "Heads up, though, Thor comes back next month so you better keep Luna's pregnancy hidden or he'll hog all the kittens again. Jane, too, for that matter."

Tony's eyes widen. "Crap. I forgot about them."


	43. "You look really tired."

**Darcy & Foggy**

" _You look really tired._ "

Darcy groans as curls tighter into the fetal position, glowering at Foggy as he shuts the door behind him. "Please tell me you brought the goods?"

"As much as I am well acquainted with the feminine hygiene aisle, it still makes me nervous." Darcy snorts at her friends words. "But yes, yes I did. There's so many options for just one thing," he then shivers mockingly as he digs through his plastic bag, pulling out a box of tampons, chocolate and pain reliever. "So intimidating."

"Marci has no idea how well she's got it made with you," the brunette then mumbles. "Come on, Fogster, hit me with the Midol and chocolate."

Foggy does as he's told, even going as far as handing Darcy a water bottle from within the bag for her pills. He never understood how women could go through the pain of cramps every month and never denied his female friends anything they needed in their time of need. Marci's thankfully never cramped too bad, but Darcy- who'd he met through the Avengers when he and Matt defended Bucky Barnes in court- was hospitalized once for her pain and it freaked him out so bad he never denied a thing when she asked.

Marci thought his friendship with the Lewis girl was adorable and never once questioned their friendship, especially since Darcy constantly asked after Marci's well being and baked sugary goods for her that Foggy took back home after his visits.

"You are a God," Darcy happily informs him after swallowing down her pills and bites into a chocolate bar. "And that's saying something when I veg out with the God of Thunder every Sunday afternoon."

"Yeah, well, Thor's got nothing on my flowing blonde locks," he says while giving a small hair flip.

Darcy laughs. "That he does not."


	44. "I'm out of here."

**Darcy & Steve & Bucky**

For being two super-soldiers with superior hearing, Darcy's surprised that neither her boyfriend or his best friend- er, apparently lover- don't hear her when she enters her and Steve's shared apartment. She's more angry at herself for not listening to that little voice of doubt when Bucky first came home to his best friend than she is at her actual boyfriend and the person he's cheating on her with.

She stands there for a whole ten seconds before her presence is noticed, Steve sensing her standing there when he's done shoved his hand down the front of Bucky's jeans.

Disappointment and heartbreak shine in her eyes, and Darcy shakes her head sadly as she says, " _I'm out of here._ "

Her words make Steve finally spring into action, he flying off of a clearly embarrassed and ashamed Bucky as he pulls back on his own shirt. "No, Darce, wait!"

And against her better judgement, Darcy pauses and turns back around to face Steve. Her teary gaze makes Steve's knees buckle with guilt, his voice cracking as he tries apologizing.

"Um, I should go," Bucky mumbles and stands to leave, but Darcy shakes her head at him.

"Stay," she tells him, having to clear her throat just get the one word out.

"But.. it's your home," he says while glancing briefly at Steve.

Taking one last look around the apartment and sparing her now ex-boyfriend a glance, Darcy takes a step back. "Not anymore."


	45. "You need to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Continuation of sorts from chapter/prompt #38**

**Darcy/Natasha + Bucky & Tony**

" _You need to go._ "

Darcy and Natasha pause mid-walk, uncaring for the skirts of their wedding dresses getting wet in the ocean water as they turn and face Bucky. After over a year of preparations and arguments over whether they'd be wearing actual wedding dresses (Pepper and Jane got their wish which Darcy and Natasha ended up having no problems with after seeing their chosen gowns), Darcy and Nat finally tied the knot on a supposedly secluded beach beneath an arch of blue and white orchids.

"Tony got word that the paparazzi got wind of an Avenger wedding. The rat bastards will be here soon."

"They always gotta ruin the fun," Darcy drunkenly pouts. "It's seriously not fair."

"At least whoever sold us out had the decency to not say who was getting married and waited until after we said 'I do'," Natasha grins and reaches out for her wife's hand. Bringing up Darcy's hand to her mouth, Natasha brushes a kiss to her knuckles. "Now let's go. Tony's private jet is waiting to jet us off to our honeymoon location."

"Which is.."

"Which is where I told them to take us. Now hush. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can see where I've planned for us to stay and then get to our newly decorated mansion."

Darcy pouts some more and Bucky chuckles. "You two are seriously adorable. If I didn't know what Natalia was capable of, I'd tease you some more, but that's as far as I'm going less the Widow strike me down."

This time, Darcy giggles and Natasha merely quirks a challenging eyebrow at Bucky.

"Alright, lovebirds," Tony cheerily greets them. "Sadly it's time to wind down and go our separate ways. Rip off the long flowing skirts and go grab the cardigans Pepper has for you. Everyone's pairing up and getting in their own vehicles so the vultures don't know who it is that is finally off the market."

Facing her wife once more, Natasha truly smiles. "After you, Mrs. Romonov," she says while tugging at the skirt of Darcy's dress. "This is only just the beginning of what's sure to be an exciting life together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End. Whew!**
> 
> **Seriously, thank each and every one of you for sticking around this long. Continue scrolling down for a glimpse at the wedding dresses ;)**


End file.
